Ember's Story
by goodgirl275
Summary: Ember died somehow. I read an article that showed an outline of how Butch Hartman wanted her backstory to be, so I filled it in! This adds some personal flair, too. This is a one shot. This is my second fic, so please be nice! :-) This is 1, 105 words long.
1. Mandy, Stacy, Ember

**So, I wiki'd Danny Phantom, and figured out Ember's back story. I was amazed, so I decided to rewrite it in my own words. Sorry if this slows down my updating Water Warriors, my other story, but I had inspiration! As always, rate and review when you finish! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the outline of this story, but I do own the twists I added to the outline. I also don't own Barry Manilow or his music. **

**PS: When I say that Barry Manilow was there, I am using something called ARTISTIC LICENSE, people! Please remember that. In real life, I have absolutely no clue if he ever visited Illinois or Wisconsin. **

* * *

My name is Amanda McLain, but my only friend calls me Mandy. I want to be a rock star.

It is a week before the graduation of the Casper High class of 1980. We had odd timing for our graduation classes, we graduated the third week of December. Barry Manilow is the hottest boy in the class, and everyone is asking him to our Sadie Hawkins senior prom.

Of course, he is already going with Alice. She flunked the CATs, and everyone expects her to be a lunch lady. Yet, Barry seems to like her. Then he will forget her when he moves on to college. If he ever goes to college. He may be hot, but he sure is thickheaded!

"Oh, hey, Mandy!" My one and only friend, Stacy Miller, runs up to me. Stacy is gorgeous. She has long, blond hair with brown highlights. Her face is perfectly symmetrical; glitter shimmers on her eyelashes with every step she takes on her pristine pink kitten heels. She has neon blue knee high tights, with fuzzy green leg warmers. She has a pink, one sleeved crop top exposing her bare midriff to the cold air.

"Mandy? Yoo-hoo!" She calls to me again.

"Oh, hi, Stace! How're you?" I ask as well as I can through my retainer. I hate that darn thing.

"Oh, Mandy, It's a disaster!" She wails. "I forgot my purse!"

I look self consciously at myself. I try to mirror Stacy's top; a black one shoulder that exposes my midriff. To keep it a bit different, I have an elbow length glove on the strapless arm. I wear full leggings. I can't understand how Stacy keeps warm in those half pants! I have almost knee high platform combat boots with skull patterns on them. Since my dream is to be a rock star, I have black eye makeup in swirled patterns on my face. As if that weren't enough, I swim. In the chlorinated water, my dirty blond hair takes on a blueish tint. It is so ragged it looks like blue flames. Then, there is my purse. It is shaped like a pink guitar with blue highlights. In it, I keep my money and my potions. I have created several little effective potions. One hypnotizes people, one makes them fall in love, and more! Also, it is heavy enough to pack a punch.

"Well?" Stacy whines, snapping me back to reality. "Aren't you going to lend me yours?"

I sigh. We have been over this! "I told you; we share everything. BUT my purse." Stacy sighs. Oh, well. Guess we'll have another girl fight today.

She turns on her shiny pink heel and marches off. Darn.

"So, see you at lunch?" I call after her? "Or, like, maybe, later?" By then, I have lost her in the crowd, and I know it is a lost cause to follow her.

* * *

The lunch bell rings. I march down the overcrowded halls and see the hottest boy in school head towards me. OMG. Barry Manilow is walking my way. Purposefully! His slightly crooked nose and sandy brown hair... his adorable little half smile... he is so hot, I get distraced in my daydreams and don't realize that he just said something. The hall quiets.

I am freaking out, but I manage to push out a dignified, "What did you just say?"

Barry laughs. The rest of the hall giggles. "I asked if you wanted to come to a movie with me tonight."

I am frozen in shock. Then, I practically squeal "YES!" OMG! Barry. Freaking. Manilow.

In my head, I chant: "Barry and me, my name is Mandy, he will remember my name!"

He kinda jogs away from me, and I think about my first date to be. Then, I realize that I don't know what time to be there!

I yell at the receding form of Barry: "So, see you at seven o'clock?" I sigh. I hope I show at the right time.

I catch a glimpse of him giving a thumbs up.

Then, I see a flash of blonde hair. I would know that anywhere. Or was it my imagination? I can't tell. Oh, well. I'll meet my baby pop at seven.

* * *

It is 7. He is late.

* * *

It is 8. He is still not here.

* * *

It is 10. Where is he?

* * *

It is 3. He has to come. My opinion of him is changing. The dipstick.

* * *

It is 6. My phone rings.

"Barry?!" I practically scream.

"No, Mandy, dear, it's your mother! Where are you? You are hours past curfew!" Mom says.

"I was supposed to be on a date," I grumble. "But I got blown off."

"Well, come on home." Mom says. "We need to get ready for our family vacation! We're gowin' to HA-WAHHHH-EEEE!" She chant-squeals, ending the connection

I sigh as I click the phone shut. I begin the long trek home.

* * *

I collapse onto my bed without bothering to take my clothes and makeup off. I fall into a deep, exhausted, dreamless sleep.

"Sleep, child." Nocturn says to my limp body. Goodnight. His job done, he dissolves away.

Stacy stands by him. She takes one last look at me. Then, she lights a match, dropping it on the fuzzy purple shag rug. She jumps out the window as the house goes down in flames, me still inside, unmoving.

* * *

Nocturn's POV:

Stacy jumps out Mandy's open window. I watch her from the rooftop of another house.

I watch as what looks like a spectral shadow emerges from her (large) chest. Penelope Spectra leaves the poor girl behind, and soars into the sky of dawn.

* * *

Ember's POV:

I sleep through the flames. My sadness and anger on full blast. When I wake up, I am laying on top of my purple bed, face up, in the ruins of my house. My skin has turned deathly pale, and my purse has changed into a guitar. My ponytail is blue, and blazes with fire magic. I know that I am a ghost.

As I rise up from the ashes of the house, I shed my name. I am no longer Mandy, worthless wannabe rockstar, but Ember McLain, the only thing that remains, being reborn in the ashes of my past life.

* * *

Ember's song (Courtesy of wiki/Ember_McLain) :

Yeah! Oohh!

It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has mended  
You're wrong, now bear the shame  
Like pleasant dreams, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Oh ohh!

Ember, you will remember  
Ember, my favorite name  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name


	2. Danny Returns!

Danny Phantom will not only be returning next year in time for the 10th Annevesary but we will also be getting a live-action movie.

But we have been saying thsi for years, it's returning, well I actully have facts to support that this time it will be true

1. 2014 will mark the 10th Annevisary of the show, if they we're going to make a come back it would have to be then

2. Butch Hartman said that if his Twitter follows got to over 1000 followers he would probably announce something big, he's currently at 1031 as of Thursday

3. When a fan asked Butch "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming bac, I am a huge fan and I know I speak for a lot of people , that show was epic", Butch responded with "Funny you should ask that...", later Butch then posted a questions in which he asked "If I were to make a live action Danny Phantom movie, who would you want to be the villain" this was all posted on sometime last month

4. At a previous event, I forget which, when asked about future plasn, Butch constantly randomly shouted out Danny Phantom

5. Also on June 5th there was a tumbler post stating that Nickelodean has decided to renew Danny Phantom, later that day the post was taken down

6. Danny Phantom has been taken off of Netflix, David Kaufman, Danny's voice actor commented "maybe that means something good...who knows?"

I know we have all said this in the past that Danny Phantom is returning, but...did you read my reasons, now is the time my fellow Phans, if we are to make this a reality we must spread the word!

* * *

I got this all off of a story called "Daughter of a Phantom," by The Storymaster1000


	3. Please Help Stop SOPA!

I read a message from a fellow writer Zgogery in his story, and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

To sign a petition to help stop this, remove the spaces and go to this site:

wh . gov / lgHFN

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION!**


End file.
